The present invention relates to compositions comprising metal oxide and oxides of zirconium and yttrium. The present invention also relates to hydrocarbon conversion processes employing reducible metal oxide supported by zirconium and yttrium compositions. In one particular aspect, it relates to methods for converting methane to higher hydrocarbons. In another particular aspect, it relates to processes for the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons, especially to processes for the oxidative dehydrogenation of paraffinic hydrocarbons to the corresponding mono-olefins. The central aspect of the presently claimed invention is the catalyst compositions employed in such hydrocarbon conversion processes.
Hydrocarbon conversion processes employing the compositions of this invention are characterized by relatively severe reaction conditions and by the formation of coproduct water. Thus, hydrothermal stability at elevated temperatures (e.g., 500.degree. to 1000.degree. C.) is an important criterion for the compositions. Moreover, uses contemplated for the present compositions require catalysts which are rugged, attrition resistant, and stable at high temperatures. It is also desirable that the compositions are able to operate effectively for relatively long periods while cycling between oxidized and reduced states.
An object of the present invention is a composition and process for hydrocarbon conversion processes, especially for processes characterized by the formation of byproduct water. A related object is a rugged, attrition resistant and stable oxidant composition for such processes.
Another object of the present invention is a composition and process for converting methane to higher hydrocarbons, especially for processes characterized by the formation of byproduct water.
Still another object of the present invention is a composition and process for the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons. Another related object is a composition and process for the oxidative dehydrogenation of paraffinic hydrocarbons to form the corresponding mono-olefins.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this Specification and the appended claims.